


Pokemon Parody Episode 21: Shocking

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 1 [21]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob 'challenges' Lt. Surge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 21: Shocking

    After leaving the docks, Bob walked a little to the left and arrived to Vermilion Gym. He walked in and was immediately greeted with a massive electric shock.  
Somehow not passing out, Bob looked at the large person in front of him. It was Lt. Surge, and his Raichu.  
    Lt. Surge was talking about war or something. If Bob weren't very indecisive, he would have found him intimidating. Finally, after two minutes of being paralyzed, Bob's focus snapped back into place.  
    "And that's why the Electric-type Pokémon are the best!" Lt. Surge said with a surprisingly big smile. Lt. Surge looked down at Bob and said, "How can it be! You haven't left yet?! Impossible! No one has had enough patience to wait for me to stop talking!" Lt. Surge threw his arms up dramatically.  
    He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a badge. "Here, you've earned this." He forced the badge into the hands of the very confused Bob. "Go now, and become the champion!" At this, Lt. Surge threw Bob outside of the gym and slammed the massive doors to the gym.


End file.
